<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Miss Wayne by B_Uthoughtwrong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613334">Little Miss Wayne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong'>B_Uthoughtwrong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Little Sister [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sister!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has a younger sister he'd die for. She's why he became Batman. There is no way in hell he's giving her to some alien from Metropolis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne &amp; Reader, Clark Kent/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Little Sister [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This goes with the reverse Batman version of this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honey, there's a car up front... again..." my land lady says as I make my way outside of my apartment building. I sigh and shake my head, thinking about Addy's reaction to the first time he saw a damn Ferrari in the neighbourhood.</p><p>I huff as I make my way to the man in the suit, "what?"</p><p>"Snippy much?"</p><p>"Bruce, I have to go to work."</p><p>"Which is exactly why you should take the car this time."</p><p>I roll my eyes and walk off, "and for what exactly? That car wouldn't last a day here."</p><p>Bruce follows after me, "Well, you could live back in the manor. Alfred misses you."</p><p>"I eat with Alfred every Friday."</p><p>"Yeah, and you could do that everyday if you lived with us."</p><p> </p><p>Every day, this desperate loser tries to get me a car so that I don't have to take the subway, even after he payed for a full-blown development of the subways from Gotham to Metropolis. I stop in my tracks and turn back to my tall brother. He has a pout on his face. I sneer at him and punch his stomach, "I am not four."</p><p>He faux grunts at my attack and chuckles, "yeah, you definitely aren't cute like that anymore."</p><p>I roll my eyes at him, "I'm doing good, Bruce. Nothing has happened to me within the five months I've moved out."</p><p>"Yeah, and I'm really not sleeping well with this count down."</p><p>"You don't sleep at all, period," I look to my brother, "if anything, I should be nagging you."</p><p>"Please, I have a billion dollars under my name."</p><p>I give him side eye, taking in his expensive suit, black leather shoes, and dermatologist protected skin. I turn to my on-sale heels and chuckle, "yeah and I have a functioning social capacity."</p><p>"... shut the fuck up."</p><p>My eyes widen and I stop and punch his shoulder, "you greasy tongued vermin!"</p><p>"You started it."</p><p>"THE TRUTH IS SUPPOSED TO SET YOU FREE!"</p><p>"and the truth is you should shut the <em>fuck</em> up and get in my car so I can drive you to work."</p><p>I kick his shin, but he obviously avoids this. I try again and he does yet another time. But this time I go for his face, which by now he should've known to expect and hit his nose, making him pull back. "This is the last time, okay. I can call the cops on you."</p><p>I go to his car and he scoffs, "please, you think they would lay a finger on cooperative Bruce Wayne."</p><p>"Oooh, is that a headline for me?"</p><p>"Again: shut the f-" I smack him again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey, Wayne," one of my colleagues call. I turn and see it's Jimmy. He snaps a picture of me and I glare at him. "what? I'm not going to sell it online or something."</p><p>"Delete it, Jimmy."</p><p>"Pssh," he scoffs playfully. With my look however, he knows not to cross me and does just that. I give him a chuckle, to which he replies with, "you're so scary."</p><p>I cross my arms, "what's up?"</p><p>"There's a new hire, Perry assigned him to do an editorial piece for now. He says his life hangs in your hand."</p><p>I nod and understand exactly what he means. Jimmy adds before I could ask, "he's already in your office." I smile, "thanks, Jim."</p><p>"Yeah, be careful with him. He's fragile."</p><p>I mentally note this, then walk past him and hear a shutter.</p><p>"Delete that."</p><p>Jimmy curses.</p><p> </p><p>I fix my blazer and walk passed a few journalists going through some of their stories, and some publicists nagging a sponsor on the phone. I step inside my office, slightly raising my brow at the monumental man stood in the middle of the room. He looked just about as big as Bruce, or even bigger.</p><p>His shoulders look like the world could fit on it. He turns to me when I walk in. Well, his face was certainly more impressive than his shoulders.</p><p>I extend my hand to him and introduce myself.</p><p>He gives a lopsided smile and shakes my hand. His hands with large and his grip was firm, "Clark Kent." Jimmy thinks this Clark Kent was fragile?</p><p>I raise my brows and add, "Daily Planet. Don't forget to add that when you're on the field."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>I smile and head to my desk, "well, Perry sent you to me to test your editorial writing skills. I'm sure he said that if I don't like your work, you won't get in, but since he brought you to me, it means I'll like your work."</p><p>Clark smiles, "that's comforting to hear."</p><p> </p><p>I lean on the side of my desk, "I don't really have extra chairs in my office since it's usually just me. I hope you don't mind standing."</p><p>"Not at all, ma'am."</p><p>"You're from the country, I suppose."</p><p>He flashes a small smile and nods. I nod back, "the manners come short when you're from the city." But, you don't have to call me that, considering I think we're probably the same age, more or less."</p><p>I then take up a sketch from my desk and hand it over to Clark, "here. This is a rough sketch from next month's issue. I have been writing the editorial articles myself lately, but if I like what you write, you bet it's going on the paper."</p><p>He scans the sketch, lowering his head, giving me a glimpse of this thick eyelashes. He turns back to me, "you drew this?"</p><p>I give a chuckle, "well of course I did, what else would I be doing if I weren't drawing the editorials?"</p><p>His cheeks begin to blush, "I only meant it's really good."</p><p>I chuckle again and shake my head, "yeah. It's should be." I smile in amusement, "thank you for thinking so."</p><p>"So, I should write my story based on my interpretation of the drawing?"</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"When should I have the story done?"</p><p>I look to my watch and turn back to him, "three hours."</p><p>His brows quirk, "three hours."</p><p>I smile and nod, "if you don't want to have lunch by yourself, you should."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who Are You Exactly?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im mentioning the COVID pandemic because its our history now and WEAR A DAMN MASK AND WASH UR HANDS. I realized I would have to edit the previous chapter if I wanted to put everyone in face masks and skkskks i'm to lazy to edit</p><p>BUT YALL SHOULD NOT BE LAZY IN WEARING MASKS AND WASHING HANDS !!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark didn't fit in his cubicle. His shoulders were tensed already from the adrenaline of such a short deadline, but still, he looked immaculate. That's what everyone in the office thought at the very least.</p><p>It helped that he decided to get rid of the outerwear on him and keep his plain white button down on.</p><p>The sketch he had was worth a thousand words. Truly. In a simple discription, it was of a teenager wearing a mask during a video meeting.</p><p>Clark thought of a million ways to spin it, but he instead took it as it is and noted internally in the message the importance of masks and hygiene. By the time he finished his last paragraph, he found an hour and a quarter passed. He stood up, making a lot of lingering eyes pull away and turn back to their work, then walked to the office he was in before. </p><p> </p><p>I was finishing up some sketches when there was a knock on my door. I turn up from my desk and meet blue eyes and a soft smile which spoke out, "I've finished, miss Wayne."</p><p>I smile and nod, "could you email it to me?"</p><p>Clark pauses then flashes an embarrassed toothy smile as I tell him my simple email address, "right, of course."</p><p>Clark then goes back to his cubicle and sends the email.</p><p>By the time he comes back to me, I had received his email. He watches as I read. You would think it was awkward but I was used to the stares, and his didn't seem nearly as invasive as the stares I've gotten from others.</p><p>He seems to be the quiet observant types. Jimmy said he looked fragile, but I think he's mistaken the meekness he has with weakness. I think myself a good judge of character, especially since I grew up in an environment that encouraged that. It wasn't his toned arms nor his tall demeanour that leads me to believe he is putting off more than he lets on, but it is in the way he carries himself, in the way his eyes linger in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," I speak and stand from my chair, "I'll go ahead and review this document you gave me after a lunch break."</p><p>Clark nods at this simply.</p><p>"Is there something you wanted to try?"</p><p>"... do you not have anyone else to go to lunch with?"</p><p>I look at him for a moment and blink.</p><p>The reason for my lack of response suddenly then registers to him. Instantly, his cheeks blush and his hands raise up. He shakes them and stutters, "I- I don't mean to say that--that I don't want to have lunch with you... I just don't want to intrude."</p><p>I find myself chuckling and shaking my head, "you're not intruding. I usually have lunch at like odd hours, you could say, so I wind up eating alone mostly."</p><p>He pulls back with an expression of half-guilt and I only smile at him. I quickly pat his shoulder, "don't feel bad about that. I usually get too focused on my drawings and forget to have lunch, so that's on me."</p><p>Clark offers a look, "well, I would gladly accompany to lunch today, Ms. Wayne."</p><p>"Please, just call me by my first name, okay?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was decided between the two of us that we would just go for something simple and light for lunch. I then suggested that we eat at one of my favorite places that serve up sandwiches and smoothies.</p><p>"So," Clark starts the moment we get in line to the fairly empty restaurant. "What do you reckon I get?"</p><p>I chuckle at his use of reckon, "Well, you could get what I'm getting if you're into simple sandwiches meat with veggies. But if you're more of a daring foodie, then I suggest you try their surprise sandwich."</p><p>"What's in it?" </p><p>I shrug, "no one knows. The cook just adds eight random things to the sandwich and calls it a day."</p><p>Clark raises his brows, making a slight crease on his otherwise smooth forehead, "seriously?"</p><p>"Concerning, I know. But I have asked if they add nonedible things before, and I have been assured they just rotate between the ingredients they have within their menu."</p><p>He hums, "I'll just have what you're having."</p><p>I nod, "good choice."</p><p> </p><p>By the time it's our turn to order, my phone rings. I glance at my phone and find the caller ID is a single heart emoji.</p><p>I purse my lips at it and turn to Clark, who seemed to already be looking at me. He sniffles and I smile, "could you order for us?" As I say this, I pull out some cash and he nods. I hand him a bill and add, "it's on me okay. I just have to take this call."</p><p>Clark doesn't really have the time to rebut because I give him an urgent look he can't refuse.</p><p>Once he nods, I make my way out to the sidewalk and answer the call.</p><p>
  <em>"Good morning, Miss Wayne."</em>
</p><p>I smile against my phone, "Morning, Alfred. How's it going?"</p><p>
  <em>"I am good madam. I trust the same goes to you?"</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, I'm actually just having lunch right now."</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I am acutely aware. The reason I am contacting you is actually because Mister Wayne spotted you and informed me to inform you he will be buying you lunch in replacement of that dreadful sandwich place you so seem to enjoy."</em>
</p><p>I make an irritated sound, "And by spotted me, you mean..."</p><p>
  <em>"He apparently is having a business lunch in a restaurant near you."</em>
</p><p>I sigh and accept the coincidence.</p><p>"Tell him I don't need the company because I am eating with a colleague, Alfred."</p><p>"Too late-" a voice cuts in beside me. I turn to my left and see Bruce with a paper bag and a grin on his face. "I got you lasagna."</p><p>I examine Bruce cheerfulness and decide that he was most definitely more glad to get out of that meeting rather than seeing me, in all honesty. I can't help but scoff out a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I assume Mister Wayne is already there madam."</em>
</p><p>I sigh, "yeah. Thanks for telling me anyway, Alfred."</p><p>
  <em>"Of course madam. Do enjoy your meal."</em>
</p><p>Our call ends there and I shot my brother a look, "you know, <em>you</em> could've called me."</p><p>"And get sent to voicemail. I don't think you can afford that," Bruce says.</p><p>I roll my eyes, "I already ordered. Plus I'm eating with a colleague."</p><p>Bruce hums, "I heard that, but I don't see Jimmy inside."</p><p>"I'm not with Jimmy. I'm with a new hire that hangs in the balance."</p><p>Bruce mentally notes this, "does she have a name?"</p><p>"Well his name is Pedro."</p><p>"Got it. Not Pedro then."</p><p>I shake my head at him and shove him by his abdomen, "get going then. I'd really rather not have to go through the how <em>'you're <strong>that</strong> Wayne?'  </em>talk and have the poor boy get constipated from eating with a Gotham superstar."</p><p>Bruce makes a sound, "you did not just call me that."</p><p>"Oh but I did, brother."</p><p>He shrugs me off him and nods, "I relent. I guess <em>I'll</em> be the one who eats alone then."</p><p>"Cry me a river," I but.</p><p>He then pats my head and messes my hair up, "don't do anything stupid."</p><p>"PHYSICAL DISTANCING! Also, you're taking to stupid with you."</p><p> </p><p>Bruce then raises a hand in regard and begins to walk into the direction of his building. I sigh and head back inside the sandwich place. At this point, Clark was already sitting on a two-seater table. He raises motions to me and walk over, "sorry about that."</p><p>"No worries. I, uh, hope you don't mind, but I still split the bill," he says, handing me the change.</p><p>I chuckle, "well, I get were it's coming from, Smallville."</p><p>He begins to slightly blush at that. I take a sip on my smoothie and shake my head, "I don't mean that in a bad way, alright. You're very gentlemanly, and I find that very attractive."</p><p>He gives a nervous chuckle.</p><p>I mimic, "I'm just being honest."</p><p>"Well, I appreciate the candour," he says, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose, "let's eat then."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>